A Second Chance
by Mr. Grouch
Summary: What if Naruto grew up alone? what if his entire life was devoted to his village? what if the woman who was so desperately trying to gain his attention died before he realized it and was able to reciprocate his love for her? what if Naruto was given a second chance to fix his mistake of the past? read to find out. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO NOT ME!

* * *

**A Second Chance**

The sun was just rising over the horizon, the early risers where walking along the streets heading to work or getting started on their errands, shop keepers were opening their doors, and the smell of fresh baked bread could be smelled in the distance.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked the man with the goatee and long hair tied back, to his old friend.

The other man stood there silently staring up at the stone faces, pondering how they felt when they came to this point in their lives. He stroked his beard and sighed heavily. He started to remember how so long ago he would stand on this very spot and proclaim how he would one day join the great shinobi who had the honor of getting their face carved into the mountain that overlooked Konohagakure. He was one of them, for five decades he has had the privilege of the title Hokage.

"Yes, I want to do this. It is time. A man knows when it is time to let go and rest, you of all people should know that better than anyone Shikamaru!" chuckled the Hokage to his best friend. "it's just time I let someone else take over, old man Hiruzen died defending this village when he should have been resting and enjoying the fruits of his long years of labor. Granny Tsunade was smart and retired while she still could. She enjoyed the last few years she had in the casinos gambling away all her money, but at least she was happy. I just have to find my own place in this world now."

"I see, kind of hard to believe when your whole life was all about being Hokage one day until the time of your death. But of all the decades I have known you, you are still the most unpredictable ninja I have ever met, Naruto." Stated Shikamaru with his signature sigh. "Do you have anyone in mind? Whoever you chose I'll back you up on it, you have never steered anyone of us wrong."

"Yeah, I do have someone in mind. Although it may come as no surprise to you as to whom it is, I will let you know later today at the summoning." Said Naruto as he turned his back to the mountain, walked past his friend and headed for the stairs.

"How troublesome, making me wait and stuff, that's the thanks I get for being your best friend and advisor for what seems to be an eternity!?" sighed Shikamaru jokingly. "… Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit Hinata, and then I'll come back here for the summoning." Said Naruto with sadness in his voice.

"Why do I even bother asking you this, you are just like master Kakashi sometimes I swear. While you are at it, send my regards to her, it's been far too long."

"I'll let her know, thanks Shikamaru, I sometimes forget how great of a friend you truly are. I'll be back when I'm done." Said Naruto as he was walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, NOT I.**

As Naruto walked out of his building he could see the skies getting brighter, he was finding it hard to walk each and every day. Age was catching up to him despite the fact that he had the power of Kurama inside of him. He walked down the road and was nearing the graveyard when he saw a familiar silver haired man alone with a blank expression on his face coming out of the cemetery, only to stir with excitement as the old Hokage neared.

"NARUTO SENSEI!" yelled the silver haired man.

"Sakumo Hatake, it has been a long time, and what did I tell you about calling me sensei? Not that I don't mind but I stopped being your teacher the day you stopped being my genin." Naruto chuckled as he hugged his former pupil.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage, old habbits die hard I guess, but yeah it has been a long time. What brings you here today?"

"I'm here to visit someone I miss dearly, someone I wish was here with me today… are you here visiting your father?"

Sakumo was surprised to have been discovered. "Yes, I was, today is his birthday and I decided to bring him some fresh flowers, mom's idea, she would have been here but she hardly leaves her home anymore, she can barely walk anymore. I'm afraid she doesn't have much time left and will one day join father in the next world" said Sakumo somberly.

"Today is Kakashi sensei's birthday!? I miss him, you look exactly like him, except for the eyes of course, those are definitely Anko's crazy eyes, that…and you don't hide your face behind a mask that makes people wonder what's really behind it." Said Naruto with a booming laugh.

"Lord Hokage it still surprises me that you still call my father sensei even after all these years and you becoming Hokage, and then shooting me down when I call you sensei!" barked Sakumo with a hmph.

"I guess old habits do die hard" mocked Naruto as he placed his hand on Sakumo's shoulder. "Your father was a great man Sakumo, never forget that, and don't worry, Anko is a tough old woman, and I wouldn't be surprised if she lived to be over 100. Tell her I said hello next time you see her, now if you will excuse me I have to meet a very special lady, can't keep her waiting you know? But listen it was nice seeing you again, I'll treat you to some Ichiraku's someday just like old times to catch up in more detail. What do you say?"

"I accept your invitation Lord Hokage, and thank you, I'll let you go then so you won't be late for your date with your special lady" said Sakumo as he winked at his old teacher and started to walk away from him

Naruto started to walk the other way when something struck his mind. "Oh one more thing before I forget, come down by my office today around midday, there is something I want you to see, and I think you will enjoy it." With that being said Naruto walked through the cemetery gate.

The cemetery was almost deserted, a couple of villagers could be seen in front of tombstones mourning their loved ones. A lot of Naruto's friends and comrades were buried in this place, he missed them all. But he kept walking heading towards the back of the cemetery where the heroes of the village were buried like Kakashi, Pervy Sage Jiraiya, Naruto's ma and pa, and most importantly one special lady that kept running through the old Hokage's mind day in and day out for the past six decades. He kept walking for a few more minutes until he reached the grove of the Hokages, where all the Fire Shadows were buried along with their spouse.

Naruto stopped at each Hokage's grave to show his respect, he stopped at the First Hokage's grave "Lord Hashirama Senju, and Lady Mito Uzumaki." He walked a little further to the Second Hokage's grave, "Lord Tobirama Senju." he kept walking further to the Third Hokage's grave, "Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Lady Biwako Sarutobi." He kept walking to the Fourth Hokage's grave, but this grave always made him well up with tears, "ma…pa…I love you both, I wish I could see you guys again." He turned and walked away towards the Fifth Hokage's grave, "Granny Tsunade, I miss you, you crazy old woman." And as he turned around for the last grave Naruto began to feel a lump on his throat as he reached the grave destined to be his eternal resting place, he had arrived at his destination, he knelt down in front of the half-filled headstone and wiped the dirt that covered it with his hand, "that's better" he thought now the name could be visible. "Sorry I'm late Hinata, I ran into an old student of mine, and you know my body isn't as fast as it used to be. I'm sorry for being too late to save you. I'm sorry I never noticed how you felt about me because I was so blind chasing after Sakura, and most importantly I'm sorry for never being able to give you a chance and be with you so that we could have been together and get married have a family, and grow old together, and spend every day with you for the rest of my life, seeing you every night before I fall asleep and seeing you every morning as a wake up…" Naruto choked back a tear and sighed. "I hope that when I leave this world I can find my way to you wherever you are and hold you in my arms and tell you three special words that I have been dying to tell you for the past sixty years…I LOVE YOU."


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, NOT ME.**

Naruto stood in front of Hinata's grave for a good hour in prayer, he did this every day. His love for her is unyielding. He just wishes that he could have seen the truth from the very beginning. He suddenly heard soft footsteps coming from behind him. And then he felt a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

"I miss her too. Hello Naruto, it's good to see you again." Said a soft but firm female voice.

"Hi Hanabi, I miss her a lot. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her."

"I know, one day we will see her again in the next world. And she will be happy to see you there with her by her side." Hanabi assured Naruto. "I think that this is a wonderful place for eternal resting place, alongside with you."

"Yeah, I think so too. I figured that if I couldn't make her happy in life, then I would make her happy in death. And thanks for allowing her to be buried next to me, even though we were never married, instead of in the Hyuga Clan Mausoleum. I really appreciate that from the bottom of my heart." Naruto removed his Hokage headpiece as he bowed down before Hanabi.

"What's this!? Konoha's Orange Hokage bowing down before me, a simple lowly old woman?" Hanabi said with a warm chuckle. "Get up, you are embarrassing yourself brother!"

"Brother?..."

"Yes Naruto I consider you my kin, you have done so much for the Hyuga Clan, and I deeply believe that if Hinata was still with us you two would have ended up getting married, so either way I still consider you my brother." Hanabi said as she stretched out her hand to help Naruto up from the ground.

"Thank you Hanabi, that means a lot. So what brings you here?" Naruto asked quizzically

"I am here to visit my sister, and to bring here these…" Hanabi reached inside her bag and pulled out a small bouquet flowers and a small box of Hinata's favorite sweets. "I thought she might enjoy them."

"You are a very thoughtful person Hanabi, I'm glad that the Hyuga Clan is in your hands."

"I try." Hanabi said with a smirk. "So what is new in your life?"

"Well I really don't want to say but keep this underneath your hat. I have chosen my successor, by tomorrow Konoha has it's 7th Lord Hokage. Remember Hanabi mum is the word." Naruto said with a finger on Hanabi's lips as she tried to gasp.

"Unterstood, in that case you have to come by my house for dinner and celebrate! I can throw a small get together and everything!"

"Okay okay, but keep it small and simple okay?" Naruto asked with a smile.

The two shinobi started to walk away from the cemetery, Naruto had to get back to his office to prepare for the summoning, and Hanabi had to attend to a clan meeting. Before they parted ways Hanabi gave Naruto a brotherly hug

"Take care Lord Hokage."

"Same to you Lady Hanabi."

And with that Naruto replaced his Hokage's headpiece and started to walk heading towards his office. The day was cool and breezy, just the way he liked his days. He reached the front steps at the entrance of his building. He passed the hallway that led to the stair case up to the top floor where Shikamaru and Rock Lee were waiting for him. Naruto took his seat in the middle of them.

"So how did it go Naruto?" asked Shikamaru as he stuffed his pipe full of sweet smelling tobacco.

"It was good, I saw my sister there and we talked for a little while. Thanks for asking Shikamaru." Said Naruto as he took off his headpiece. "What are you up to Bushy Brows?"

"Just setting up the new standards for the taijutsu training programs given at the academy and for the official ranking shinobi. It'll be a little bit harder for them, but I believe each and every one who use the new regimens will feel great improvements in their physique and stamina." Said Lee with pride in his voice.

"Great work Bushy Brows, keep it up!"

"So Naruto, are you finally going to tell us who you have chosen?" asked Shikamaru as he puffed a small smoke cloud into a perfect circle.

"Not yet, give me an hour, and you will have your answer." Said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He got up and walked out into the balcony, he opened the door to the messenger bird door and a large hawk flew out and perched itself on the rail. Naruto reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small scroll. He approached the hawk and slid the scroll into the pouch the bird kept on his back. "You know what to do Mokin." And with that the hawk spread his wings and flew away. Naruto had a smile on his face as he left the balcony and back into his office with Shikamaru and Rock Lee.


	4. Chapter 4

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO OWNS NARUTO, NOT ME, I WISH I COULD WORK FOR HIM THOUGH.**

The Shinobi were waiting for the clock to strike noon, 60 minutes felt like 60 hours. Tick…tock…tick tock. Shikamaru was in his usual pensive pose, which meant he was in deep thought. Something Naruto always found odd about his best friend. Rock Lee on the other hand can never sit still, he always has to keep himself in action, he was keeping himself busy by doing upside-down one fingered pushups, he could be heard counting with a grunt with each number…10,001…10,002…10,003… he was a machine.

Naruto was just writing some thoughts down, things that he might do during his retirement. So far he had come up with a few ideas, visit Mount Myoboku to visit the toads, travel to Sunagakure to spend time with his other best friend Gaara, maybe even write a book about his rise to power as an inspiration to people to never give up on their dreams, no matter how impossible they may be. He wanted to do so much. And so much he wanted to have Hinata by his side, it seemed to him that she was now in his mind more than ever. But for the time being he had to put his memories of her at bay, lest he succumbs to misery.

His thoughts came back to Hanabi's offer for a small party later that night. He was genuinely happy it has been some time since he was able to sit down with his friends and have a nice meal. Sometimes being the Hokage strained his basic needs. He thought who Hanabi would invite. He was stroking his beard with a happy smile on his face. Rock Lee took notice while he was up 10,578 in his count.

"What's with the smile Naruto?" asked Rock Lee with his iconic smile.

Naruto was snapped back to reality by his question. "Oh, Hanabi said that she was throwing a small dinner party and was inviting a few people to celebrate my retirement, I'm actually excited to see who is coming."

"Am I and Shikamaru invited to this shindig?"

"OF COURSE! You guys are my best friends, can't leave you guys out, that would just be no fun!" Naruto assured both Lee and Shikamaru with a big thumbs up.

"Great!" Lee muttered with a flashy smile as he reached 11,000 upside-down one fingered pushups, suddenly he did a double flip and landed with his other hand and started his count up to 11,000 with his other hand.

"Damn it Bushy Brows! How do you do that!? You are 81 years old, im barely able to do walk long distances without breaking a hip!" Naruto said jokingly with a mix of admiration and jealousy.

"That guy just doesn't know when to quit, I swear…" then out of the blue he heard his phone ringing. "Hold that thought. Hello? Yes dear, no, you don't have to cook tonight, we are actually eating dinner at the Hyuga compound tonight, yeah Hanabi is having a small get-together, yeah I will come home and pick you up once I am done here." Then Shikamaru turned to Naruto and Lee, "Temari says 'hi guys,'" then he turns back to his phone, "yes dear, they say hi too, okay see you soon, love you too, bye."

"So what's Temari up to today Shikamaru?" asked Naruto while we was twirling his kunai by the ring leisurely.

"She is making lunch for the grandkids while they are helping her move some furniture in the house, it's funny when I think about us calling them grandkids when they are in their 30's" said Shikamaru with a heavy laugh.

"Yes, I too know how that feels like, Sakura and I are amused by that notion. But old or young they are still our grandchildren." Said Lee as he got back onto his feet and got back to his computer to log his small workout burst. Then he from the corner of his eye he saw Naruto with his shoulders slumped down, which he knew very well what his friend was thinking. "Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah Bushy Brows, I am." Sighed Naruto. "I guess I will never experience what you guys are discussing, I never had children, I never settled down, since Hinata was murdered I made our village my top priority, the only thing I have to a family is Karin, but she is my distant cousin, I guess the only thing I have close to a son is my godson Sakumo, but he had the opportunity to grow up with both his parents, Kakashi and Anko did a great job raising him, I was just glad I had the honor of them naming me his godfather. But it is alright, the only woman I truly loved and wanted to have children with was Hinata, I am perfectly okay with the life I have chosen. Sure I've had women throwing themselves at me, but my heart belongs to Hinata and Hinata alone."

"That's the spirit Naruto! Never give up on your true love!" said Lee with fire glowing in his eyes.

"Wuss," said Shikamaru, "syke! You love Hinata, I respect that. I know how it feels to have a rough time with love, I mean take me and Temari for instance, we came from two different villages thousands of miles away, but I never gave up on her, it was tough but we pulled through, even though she was a total pain in the ass and troublesome, but without her I would be alone to this day, so I can sympathize for you Naruto, I always have your back" Shikamaru cheered his best friend.

"As do I also!" proclaimed Lee.

Then they all heard a small knock.

"Come in." Naruto called

Sakumo came into the room with a small smile on his face, happy to see his old sensei.

"Hello to all of you, how have you been Lord Lee? Lord Nara?"

"Good." Said Shikamaru and Lee in unison which made Naruto and Sakumo laugh.

Both Lee and Shikamaru stared at Naruto quizzically as if mentally asking, "Is he our new Hokage!?" to which Naruto simply shook his head and pointed to the clock on the wall, which only read 11:55 am. Only 5 minutes remained until they had their answer. Clearly Naruto was a master of suspense, Lee and Shikamaru mentally agreed.

"So Lord Hokage, what was it that you wanted me to witness today?" asked Sakumo while he knitted his brow.

"Just one more minute." Said Naruto as the clock 11:59 am.

As 12pm struck Naruto quickly reached for his scroll on his right and threw it at the floor in front of Sakumo, a whirlwind of leaves white flash of light appeared in the room then it disappeared and in its place stood yet another white haired man but this man was younger in appearance, he was taller and more muscular than Sakumo. Shikamaru just grinned as the sight of the man confirmed his theory, Lee gave Naruto the thumbs up indicating his approval.

"Son? What are you doing here?" Sakumo

"Hikari, good, you accepted my invitation." Said Naruto with a smile. He was hoping everything would come into place.

"Hi pops, I don't know yet why I am here. Lord Hokage, why am I here? I was just about to sign up for an S rank mission when your bird Mokin gave me this scroll, what does it mean?" asked Hikari as he grabbed the scroll from his pouch and presented it to Naruto.

"Well I guess now is a good a time as ever. Hikari as you know I am an old man, and the Village Hidden in the Leaves needs a strong young protector, someone who is strong willed and strong as well as gentle and peaceful in heart. You are a remarkable shinobi from a strong clan. I had the privilege to train both you and your father, I trust the two of you with my life and most importantly with Konoha. Sakumo you are a genius in the battlefield every mission you have ever been in has come back with zero casualties and 100% success rate. And that trait of yours was carried over to your son Hikari, along with his undying determination to be as strong as his father and grandfather he rose through the ranks at an early age and made Jonin status at the age of 14. His abilities of ninjutsu are unsurpassed, that is why from starting today you are my successor, you Hikari Hatake are Hokage."

"I AM WHAT!?" Hikari screamed in shock as his father tackled him with a big bear crushing hug.

"I am so proud of you son! You have made our clan proud! You have some mighty big shoes to fill, after all you are the successor of Konoha's Orange Hokage, Savior of The Village Hidden in the Leaves! But I believe he has faith in you if he personally chosen you to take over for him." Said Sakumo still crushing his son with a hug.

Naruto just laughed at the sight, also so did Shikamaru and Lee.

"Excellent choice Naruto, I approve!" said lee

"Looks like I was right, I should have made a bet with you as to see if I would have guessed right. Ha ha ha oh well, maybe next time." Joked Shikamaru.

"Well let's get to the rooftop to proclaim the new Hokage to the rest of the village. Come on people move it move it move it, I want to get on with my retirement and be a crazy old man…maybe even crazier, I don't know yet I haven't decided!" Naruto rambled on with a laugh.

"Yes sir!" Hikari saluted as he got up and followed the rest of the group up to the rooftops.

"I NARUTO UZUMAKI, 6TH LORD HOKAGE, HEREBY ANNOUNCE THAT I AM RETIRING, BUT FEAR NOT MY CITIZENS FOR I LEAVE YOU IN CAPABLE HANDS, LET BE PROUD TO INTRODUCE YOU TO YOUR NEW LEADER, I PRESENT TO YOU, HIKARI HATAKE, 7TH LORD HOKAGE!" with that being said Hikari stepped forward to the balcony as Naruto removed his Hokage Headpice, revealing his white-blonde hair and silver horned oil kanji headband that once belong to his master and godfather Jiraiya, and placed it ontop of Hikari's white head. "Do me proud kid, or should I say Lord Hokage!" bowed Naruto.

The crowed below in the village roared with excitement, they approved of their new leader, some were sad to see their old Hokage retire, but the old man deserved his time of peace and rest.

"Come on guys lets go, the new Hokage needs time with his new role, and we have to get ready for the party tonight!" beckoned Naruto to Lee and Shikamaru.

"Alright lets go Naruto." Said Shikamaru

"Naruto I challenge you to another contest, do not think that I have forgotten our score, 1,000(N)/999(L)" challenged Lee.

"No thanks, I think I much rather start my retirement with both hips intact, maybe later tonight you can challenge me to some eating contest or something." Smirked Naruto.

As the three friends walked through the village Lee decided to head to hospital to join his wife Sakura on a late lunch and to inform her about tonight's plans before meeting with his friends later on tonight at the party. Shikamaru decided to go home with Naruto back to the Namikaze home instead, because it has been a while since him and Naruto just hung out and did guy stuff. Temari knew that he would go on occasion go back with his best friend and chillax and sometimes she would kid around saying how sometimes she felt that Shikamaru loved Naruto more than he loved her.

"So you up for a little game of Go or Shogi?" asked Shikamaru?

"Yeah sounds good to me." Said Naruto as they reached the front gates of the Namikaze home. When then all of the sudden the skies turned dark and windy as if a storm was coming. But it was no ordinary storm, it was a storm that could only be found in Sunagakure, which meant one thing, Gaara was near. As if speaking right about the devil a small sand whirlwind touched down right behind them and Gaara stood there coughing and wheezing from all the sand.

"Why do I ever keep choosing to travel by sandstorm I will never know!" said Gaara as he was dusting himself off of all the sand he attracted.

"Gaara don't you dare drag any sand into my house! It still hasn't recovered from the last time you were over and had your little accident!" yelled Naruto with laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha he he ho ho hu hu, very funny my old friend Naruto!"

"Gaara what brings you back here!?" asked shikamaru with excitement, for he knew that Gaara enjoyed a good competitive game of Go or Shogi more than Naruto

"Well I am here for the Party celebrating my best friend's retirement of the Mantle of Hokage the same way he was there for me when I retired the Mantle of Kazekage, not to mention it gives me a great excuse to come visit my favorite brother in law, my sister and my grandnieces and grandnephews, and to kick your ass in Go or Shogi. So tell me one reason why I shouldn't be here?" said Gaara with a big happy grin.

"I know when I am beat, come on brother, I think we can get in a few rounds in and a bottle or two of Sake before we head over to the shindig tonight. But we have to go by my house first to pick up Temari before the party." Shikamaru said as he put his arms around Gaara's and Naruto's shoulders. Naruto just laughed and as he opened the door to his house which was nice a fresh as always. It was decorated in a modern theme with oil paintings all over the walls, some of landscapes of all over the world, some of dead comrades and family by extent. He loved each and every one of them, including one of that total douche nozzle Sasuke Uchiha, which he had alter with a silly devilish pencil striped mustache, which a lot of his guest would think was comical. Another of his favorites was one of him and Jiraiya and Granny Tsunade. Another of Commander Yamato, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Kiba ontop of Akamaru, Shino, and the pale ghost of Sai. And sitting on top of his mantelpiece was two paintings side by side, one of his parents on their wedding day, and the one next to it was a beautiful portrait of Hinata wearing a beautiful tradidional purple Kimono with a beautiful flower on the side of her head. He looked at that painting every day, it made him smile as much as it made him weep. He thanked Hanabi every day in silence for giving him such a beautiful gift of his dearly beloved. Those two were his two most valuable treasures.

"Alright guys make yourselves at home open fridge and bar while I go take a shower and change clothes." Said Naruto as he headed upstairs. Meanwhile Shikamaru and Gaara started to drink and play their board game. About 20mins later Naruto returned fully cleaned and dressed as he turned on the television and saw the news going about talking of their new Hokage and how they were doing a special piece later on the week about Naruto's life before being a Hokage and life during it, and his plans for life afterwards. "Yay, an interview, just what I needed, not!" said Naruto jokingly. "So guys, who is winning?"

"Me!" yelled Gaara.

"Nooooooo, Me you bastard!" exclaimed Shikamaru

"Potatoe Potato, whats the difference!?" asked Gaara.

That's how they spent most of their time together catching up and goofing off, time flew by and it was time to depart, they called a cab to take them to the Nara Compound to pick up Temari and then off to the Hyuga Compound. Once they reached the Nara Compound Temari stepped out of the home and into the cab and she was happy to see that her brother arrived on time and caught up with his two best friends. When they arrived at the Hyuga Compound they paid their fares and went in and were surprised as to how many people had shown up. Hanabi was the first one to greet them, she hugged her big brother Naruto first then the rest of the group.

"There is the man of the hour! I was wondering when y'all would show up, everyone is here come on the food is ready and people are getting hungry! Come on people!" yelled Hanabi with happiness in her voice."

Everyone you could have possibly guessed was there, basically all of the survivors of the war was there. People who shared all the hardships with Naruto were there to celebrate his life and success. "so this is small, Hanabi?" Naruto chuckled. He was happy, they all diged in, the food was amazing people was passing food around it was a happy occasion. Then Naruto stood up and started to talk.

"I just want to thank everyone who has come here tonight to celebrate my retirement, because God sure as hell knows I need it!" Naruto along with everyone else laughed at his corny joke. "But all jokes aside I want to thank every single one of you for being here in my life, I want to thank Hanabi my sister for arranging all of this to happen and gathering all of you here…I also want to thank a very special woman, without her noble sacrifice…none of us would be here today, she was my best friend, and comrade, she was a shy sweet girl who was friendly to everyone and saw the good in them, no matter dark their past was. And she is also the only woman I have ever loved, I want everyone to take a minute to raise their glasses for our dear friend and comrade Hinata Hyuga!" everyone raised their glass and cheered Hinata's name.

As Naruto began to sit back down he saw a flash of light coming from an unlit hallway, and in the corner he thought he saw a familiar face poking her face out shyly. "Hinata?" Naruto whispered and he ran towards her, but before he knew it he heard everyone gasping and panicking screaming and yelling.

"Sakura hurry up Naruto has collapsed I think he has a heart attack hurry! Shikamaru screamed.

"I'm doing my best! He's not responding, fuck! Naruto don't you fucking dare die on us not now!" she yelled as tears began to run down her cheeks and into her green chakra glowing hands.

"Sakura, stop, he is dead, there is nothing you can do." Lee comforted his wife.

"This can't be, that bastard can't die!" Shikamaru screamed holding back a sob while holding Temari.

"No, God no, not him!" Gaara yelled crying clenching his teeth and hair.

"NO! Not my brother, I have already lost my sister, I cannot lose my brother too!" yelled Hanabi.

"What is going on guys I'm still alive, guys?" Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata the whole time. Scared he might lose sight of her, then he looked back to see, his body was back at the table. "I AM DEAD!?" Naruto freaked out. Then he quickly scrambled trying to find Hinata, then a flash occurred, everything turned white, everyone was gone there was nothing in sight, and about 100 feet away he spotted Hinata, her back facing him, but he could recognize her from a million miles away, she was standing in front of the pearly gates of Heaven.

"HINATA HOLD ON BABY I AM COMING FOR YOU! I AM ALMOST THERE, I LOVE YOU PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!" Naruto screamed as he started to run towards her, but she could not hear him, and just as he was nearing her at arm's length, the un-expectable happened.

**"OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T! YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE! NOT YET! IF YOU DIE I DIE TOO, I LOVE YOU AND CARE ABOUT YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI, I THANK YOU FOR RESTORING BALANCE TO MY LIFE BUT I WONT LET YOU KILL ME AND YOURSELF WITHOUT FINDING A NEW HOST FOR MY POWER! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT!?" **Said Kurama the nine tailed demon fox Biju as he was pulling Naruto further away from his love.

"KURAMA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO I HAVE TO GO I NEED TO BE BY HINATA, THIS IS MY ONLY CHANCE TO BE WITH HER AND BE HAPPY! Screamed Naruto as he was being pulled back by Kurama with great force.

**"NARUTO THINK ABOUT IT, IF YOU DIE I DIE, AND THAT WILL DISTORT THE BALANCE OF POWER AND CAUSE WAR AGAIN! I WANT PEACE NOT WAR! LISTEN NARUTO YOU HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR THE WORLD. IT'S TIME I REPAY THE FAVOR FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR US BIJU. I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU THE CHANCE TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH YOUR LOVE."**

"BUT HINATA IS RIGHT THERE WAITING FOR ME I CAN FINALLY BE HAPPY! LET ME GO!" Naruto demanded.

**"WE ARE GOING TO SET THINGS RIGHT, YOU ARE A PIUS MAN, YOU DESERVE WHAT I AM ABOUT TO GIVE YOU, YOU WILL SEE THAT THIS IS A MUCH BETTER PLAN, FOR ALL OF US. YOU WILL HAVE A SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE, AND SET THINGS STARIGHT. I GIVE YOU MY WORD. I WILL NOT FUCK YOU OVER, I PROMISE YOU. THIS WILL MAINTAIN BALANCE AND YOU WILL HAVE THE LIFE YOU HAVE BEEN DREAMING OF FOR THE PAST 75 YEARS. I WONT TAKE NO FOR ANSWER!" **

And with that being said Kurama grabbed Naruto with his tails and ran in the opposite direction away from Heaven and Hinata at Godspeed, Naruto's sight became fuzzy and blurry and couldn't hear or see anything anymore, then everything went black. And then suddenly an explosion hit Naruto's senses, he could see again, the bright sun in his face, he could hear the busy village loud as ever below his apartment building's roof pylon, he could feel the cool breeze hitting him, then he realized he felt something in his hands, buckets of paints. He gasped and dropped them. He put his hand on his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He checked the date. "March 12th…" Naruto blinked repeatedly making sure he saw things right. Then he looked up at the mountain of the Hokages. There were only four, Tsunade's and his face was gone. The phone was right. Naruto got sent back in time by Kurama to the day were would deface the mountain of the Kages with graffiti. "No way!" was all Naruto said before he fell back on the ground knocked out from shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, I AM NOT HIM. I'M MR. GROUCH.**

Inside Naruto's subconscious head Kurama walked over to the unconscious Naruto, impatiently he started to pace back and forth around him. Muttering and cursing under his breath wishing that he would wake up. Until he couldn't take it anymore. With a sly grin he told himself that it was time to make a little wake up call.

"**OH NA~RU~TO, TIME TO WAKE UP!" **Kurama cooed in a sing song fashion. **"RISE AND SHINE SHORTY, UP AND AT'EM, FINE THEN, THIS IS FOR BEING SO BLONDE!"** said Kurama as he struck Naruto's face with each reason.** "THIS IS FOR HAVING AN ANNOYING VOICE! THIS IS FOR SAYING 'BELIEVE IT' SO MANY FUCKING TIMES! THIS IS FOR EATING RAMEN FOR EVERY MEAL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO MY BOWELS!? IT GIVES ME EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA, AND TRUST ME THAT ISN'T PRETTY! THAT'S FOR HELPING ME OUT! THAT'S FOR NOT HELPING ME OUT! THAT'S FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU LIKE A SON! THAT'S FOR MAKING ME HATE YOU LIKE A DAD! THAT'S FOR FIGURING OUT HOW TO TAP INTO MY ALMOST INFINITE CHAKRA POOL, THAT WAS MY TREASURE FOR ME AND ME ALONE YOU PUNK! AND FINALLY THIS IS FOR MAKING ME DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK 68 YEARS INTO THE PAST MAKING ME BURN OUT ALMOST ALL OF MY CHAKRA! HMPH I GUESS HE'S NOT WAKING UP. HMMM LET ME TRY ONE MORE THING…NARUTO, LOOK ITS HINATA!"**

And suddenly as if Naruto had heard the magic words he bolted upright like if someone shoved a stick up his ass, similar to how Kakashi did with his fingers.

"What!? Where!? Wait a minute I'm back inside your domain Kurama! Hinata isn't here you damn dirty liar!" Naruto yelled at his counterpart as he pointed a wagging finger at him.

**"SEEMED LIKE IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT COULD WAKE YOU UP, DO YOU KNOW HOW HEAVY A SLEEPER YOU ARE!? I WAS LITERALLY SMACKING YOU AROUND FOR A GOOD FIVE MINUTES OR SO! NOT THAT I DIDN'T ENJOY IT OR ANYTHING, BUT YOU REALLY NEEDED TO WAKE UP." **Cackled the nine tailed fox.

"Why am I back here, in this period of my life? You said you were giving me a second chance to set things right, I thought you would put me back to the point where I could have saved Hinata's life." Wondered Naruto.

**"I DID THIS SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE MORE TIME WITH HER NARUTO, AND THIS ACTION ISNT JUST ABOUT YOU, IT HAS A DOMINO EFFECT, SAVE ONE LIFE MAY MEAN YOU COULD SAVE 100 MAYBE EVEN A MILLION LIVES, IT ALL DEPENDS WHAT YOU CHOOSE TO DO THIS TIME AROUND. BUT BE MINDFUL OF WHO YOU REVEAL YOURSELF TO. BECAUSE IT CAN FUCK SHIT UP REAL QUICK, AND THEN WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN, THE WORLD COULD BLOW UP, I DON'T KNOW. JUST BE CAREFUL. NOW YOU REALLY HAVE TO WAKE UP AND GET TO CLASS. YOU HAVE TO PRESENT YOUR TRANSFORMATION JUTSU. SO GET MOVING" **roared Kurama.

Naruto snapped back to reality, he looked at his watch. "Shit! I only have 10 mins to get there!" Naruto started to run as fast as he could, if only he had his father's seal he could use the "Flying Thunder God Technique" and he cursed the fact that he did not yet own them. He started vaulting from rooftops to rooftops til he saw the academy's courtyard. He rushed for the door, he opened it and stepped inside the classroom as soon as the bell rung.

"Ah Naruto, finally on time for once I see." Said Iruka with sigh of relief. "Okay class today we will be presenting our Transformation Jutsus, when I call your name step up in front of the class and transform yourselves into a mirror image of myself. Okay? First up Shino Aburame… great job Shino…next up Hinata Hyuga" Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he saw her beautiful pale lavender eyes mixed with her raven hair, his palms started to sweat. "…okay now Naruto Uzumaki, great job, I see you have been studying hunh Naruto?" Iruka smiled at Naruto with a big thumbs up.

"You can say that Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied nonchalantly, thinking to himself, _"man this is easy this time around, I mean hell I was Hokage for 50 years I know all sorts of wicked jutsus no one has even seen yet, this is like taking a walk in the park."_

"Okay and now last but not least, Ino Yamanaka, awesome job. Okay great job everyone, now I just want you all to remember to go home tonight and study for tomorrow is the final exam that will determine whether or not you become a genin or have to stay back another year at the academy, so remember study study study! Okay class dismissed." As soon as he finished his sentence he disappeared into a cloud smoke.

A lot of the students were leaving the classroom and going on about their day, Sakura of course followed Sasuke like a lost little puppy, "_how sad, and to think I was chasing after you, and then you end up marrying Bushy Brows out of pure love. Wow time makes fools of us all I guess."_ Then he saw Hinata still writing some notes for tomorrow, Naruto tensed up. This was his chance. His mouth became dry. And the suddenly he blurted, "HI HINATA!" which caused her automatically to drop her pencil and turn around to look at him, she immediately started to turn red.

"H-h-hello Naruto, how are you?" asked Hinata fidgeting her fingers.

"Oh I'm okay, just wanted to see what you were up to. I feel like we haven't talked in ages." Naruto said as he sat down right next to her which caused her to turn even redder if that was even possible. Naruto finally started to see now what in the past he just simply ignored. She was blushing because she was totally in love with him.

"Y-y-yeah it has been s-s-some time hasn't it?" Hinata said to him, still fidgeting with her fingers. I was just staying back an extra few minutes to write down some notes."

"Oh that's cool. Hey Hinata, I was wondering if you would like to, I don't know, have dinner with me tonight? I get so tired of always eating dinner by myself, it gets lonely and boring and I can't think of anyone I'd want to share my meal with. Whaddaya say?" asked Naruto with a smile on the verge of hyperventilating.

Hinata just stood there frozen in time she didn't even blink, as if her mind was still trying to process the fact that Naruto ha just asked her out to dinner. Naruto waited and waited, and then he started to snap his fingers in front of her face to see if she would snap out of it, he kept snapping until she finally snapped back into reality.

"N-n-naruto, you want to have d-dinner with me?"

"Yeah if you want, so is that a yes?"

Hinata couldn't speak a word, all she could do was nod her head up and down with excitement.

Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine that Hinata accepted his invitation. "So, my apartment say around 6pm?"

Hinata once again only just nodded up and down, with excitement. With tears of joy in her eyes. Naruto quickly grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled down his phone number and address to his apartment then he gave it to Hinata. Her face still red from blushing she gave him a big smile.

"Here is my number, call me or text me anytime okay? Can I have yours?" Hinata quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and in one fell swoop wrote her number and gave it to Naruto. "Okay thanks Hinata, well I gotta go get things ready for tonight okay? Just give me a call or shoot me a message when you are ready to come over okay?" and just when he was turning around Hinata did the unthinkable, she quickly stood up and gave Naruto a hug from the back with both her hands placed on his chest.

"T-t-thank you Naruto."

Naruto was surprised by her hug, he turned around and decided to give her an even bigger hug, if Hinata wasn't red enough, now she simply looked like she was on fire. "Okay see you tonight Hinata." Naruto broke the hug and started to run for the doorway, his heart was full of joy, beating a mile a second. Hinata just stood there dumbstruck that she had a date with her crush and they hugged, her first hug from a boy, and it was from Naruto. Realizing what had happened she hurried home to change clothes and get prepared for her first date ever, and hopefully the first of many more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

"_Alright! This is awesome! Finally I have my chance. Can't blow it!" _thought Naruto as he was walking down the streets of Konoha with an extra pep in his step. He was heading towards the Hokage's office, he almost felt kind of sad that it wasn't his office anymore, he did hold that spot for 50 years before he retired, and then he died that night, only to be brought back 68 years back into the spot. But he didn't care, he had his chance with Hinata.

"Excuse me sir, is it alright if I see the Hokage for a few minutes? It's important." Asked Naruto to the guard that was on duty.

"One sec," then the guard spoke into his mic, "sir, Naruto Uzumaki is here asking for you, are you available? I see, okay." Then he turned back to look at Naruto, "you may go through."

"Thank you!" Naruto walked past the guard entered a hallway that lead into a spiral staircase that brought him up to the Hokage's office. He was about to knock on the door but it swung open and out stepped Asuma and Kurenai. He always wondered why they never just came out and told people that they were together, eventhough everyone in the village can notice it. Naruto stood aside for them to pass and then quickly stepped in to see the old Hokage sitting at his desk working on his calligraphy as he often did while smoking his pipe, which oddly enough looked exactly like the same kind Shikamaru grew accustomed on using in his old age. The room was filled with books wall to wall, books he had read long ago as an old man, he was surprised to see how the room had stayed pretty much the same throughout Hiruzen's, Tsunade's, and his career, well except for the fact that when granny Tsunade was in office there were a lot more bottles of Sake laying around, some full, some empty, some half full, some half empty, and some definitely broken. "Hello Lord Hokage." Said Naruto as he bowed, it was great seeing him alive again.

"Hello Naruto, what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" chuckled the old Hokage as he put his paintbrush down and laced his fingers together.

"Oh I'm not in trouble sir, hehehe." Laughed Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no? hmmm strange, you are ususally here because you are in trouble. Hahaha. How can I help you today?"

Naruto hesitated about asking something like this to the old man. "Sir, I'd like to discuss something with you, you may find it strange and bizzare, but please bear with me."

"Okay, go ahead…" said Hiruzen with a confused looked on his face.

Naruto took a deep breath, _"well here it goes."_ He thought, "Sir, I know about my parentage."

The Hokage looked shocked, "what do you mean you know about your parentage? Who told you!?"

"Actually sir, my parent revealed themselves to me." Naruto stated nervously, he rolled up his jacket and shirt revealing the seal to the Hokage.

"But how!?" the old man gasped.

"Minato my pa, and Kushina my ma, both appeared to me one day and told me everything, they told me that they were sorry for not being able to watch me grow up, and that they wished that it could have been different." The old man saw a tear run down Naruto's cheek.

"I guess you know the truth about why you have grown up an orphan then?" the Hokage beamed at Naruto.

"Yes I know everything. I know about my inheritance that I receive upon the age of sixteen, and my true last name is Namikaze, but in effort to try to keep me safe I have to use my ma's maiden name of Uzumaki. And I also know that I do have a Godfather, Jiraiya Lord of Toads, I know the whole 9 yards, sir."

"So why are you here Naruto? To exact revenge on me for keeping all of this a secret from you?" said the Hokage with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"WHAT!? Heavens no! I appreciate what you have done for me, trying to keep me safe and all. I just came here today for a favor, I know I can't have my full inheritance until I'm sixteen, but I was wondering if I could possibly receive a small amount from it, I'd like to buy a gift for a special someone, and seeing as I am not a genin officially and therefore I cannot get paid for completed missions I can't buy the gift without asking for help. I just need a small amount maybe 300$ just until I graduate and can make a living for my own. Pretty please Lord Hokage?" Naruto was getting worried, because this might arise suspicion.

"Okay Naruto, just this one time okay? After this you will have to wait four years like you are supposed to." Hiruzen grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk and started writing a note, then handed it over to Naruto. "Now take this note to the bank and you will receive the money. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" asked Hiruzen as he stared at Naruto.

"No sir, that is it, oh, no wait, sir you might want to keep an eye on Mizuki, I think he might be up to something. Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for tonight." Said Naruto as he reached for the door.

"Got a hot date tonight?" prodded the old man.

"She isn't hot, she is GORGEOUS!" Naruto bowed before the Hokage and left the office closing the door behind him.

"Have a good day Naruto, hopefully next time you come and visit won't be because you are in trouble." Laughed the old man to himself.

Naruto ran staright for the back, where he had to wait there for what seemed hours before he could get his money. The teller gave him the money and just as quickly Naruto stuffed it inside froggy wallet and bolted straight for the village's jewler. He thanked the nice lady at counter and left the store with a small box in his coat pocket.

"_Okay money, check, gift check, all I need is to go to the market to buy a few groceries, and then go home to cook and shower and prepare for my date. No pressure."_ Naruto nervously grinned at his thought.

It was around 3pm when Naruto got to the market, he quickly zoomed trough the isles picking up certain ingredients for tonight's meal. He was running through the isles as fast as he could. When suddenly he ran into Shikamaru knocking him backwards. "Damn it Naruto you are such a drag sometimes!"

"Sorry Shikamaru." Naruto reached a hand to pull up his young old friend, it was funny seeing him again so young without his really long hair and goatee. "Hey listen, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so you'll have to excuse me, but would you like to hangout sometime, maybe some ramen and a movie?"

"You wanna hang out? We barely talk or know each other!?" exclaimed Shikamaru with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I wanna hangout, it's how people get to know each other and become friends. This Saturday, around noon? You in?" asked Naruto excitedly

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I guess I'll see you Saturday then. Later Naruto." Said Shikamaru with a lazy look in his face.

"See you there!" and with that being said Naruto ran for the cashier and paid for his groceries. He ran straight for home going as fast as he could run. He finally made it home, he quickly set his bags down while he pulled out his key to open the door to his apartment. He was totally horror struck as to see his old place a mess, _"oh fuck me sideways! I was such a slob, fuck I don't have time for this." _"SHADOWCLONE JUTSU!" 3 clones appeared next to him. "Okay y'all know what to do, you two start cleaning this place, and you start preparing dinner." The 3 clones saluted him. Naruto quickly threw his jacket on his chair, went into his bathroom, he undressed and hopped in the shower and made sure to get extra clean. He turned off the shower went to the sink and brushed his teeth. Rinsed, flossed, put on deodorant and cologne. Then he went to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers a plain black tshirt and a pair of khaki cargo pants. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 530pm. He was getting nervous, he just hoped that his clones had finished cleaning and were almost done with dinner. He opened the door to his bedroom and was relieved to see his apartment clean and fresh smelling with all 3 clones in the kitchen putting the last finishing touches on dinner.

"Okay guys thanks for the help, release." And all 3 clones vanished. He reached into the fridge to get the container filled with cinnamon rolls. He quickly placed them in the oven, "they should be done in time for dinner." Then he heard his phone ring, it was Hinata, he began to get giddy and nervous at the same time. "Hi Hinata!"

"H-hello Naruto, just calling you to let you know I am on my way. That is if you still want me over for dinner?" asked Hinata nervously.

"What!? Of course I do, I can't wait to see you!"

"O-o-okay, I'll see you soon Naruto."

"Okay Hinata." Naruto hit the end call button and decided to serve two plates of food which he placed at the small kitchen table. He grabbed the ice cold pitcher of water and placed it on the center of the table along with two glasses. He did one final inspection of the place, everything was perfect. He made rice with pork, with a side of Hinata's favorite bean jelly. He heard a knock at his door. His heart was going a mile a second. He quickly ran to the door, and opened it looking as cool as possible to reveal a beautiful Hinata standing at his doorstep, fiddling with her fingers as usual whenever she got nervous, she was wearing a pair of orange capris with black sandals and her usual poofy jacket with her clan symbol at her sides. She took his breath away.

"W-what is it N-naruto? You are s-staring." Said Hinata turning bright red when she noticed Naruto looking at her with his jaw halfway down the floor.

"What?" Naruto snapped back to reality. "I was just admiring your beauty, you look amazing." With that compliment Hinata felt her face getting hotter. "Come on in, dinner is ready." Naruto reached for her hand and held it as he led her through the living room and into the kitchen.

"_Naruto is holding my hand, Naruto is holding my hand, Naruto is holding my hand, does he like me!? Am I dreaming? Is this a cruel genjutsu? I hope this is real. It feels so real. Hes holding my hand with comfort and warm, I can die a happy girl now. I have to try and talk without stuttering, I have to be confident."_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Here is your seat," Naruto said as he pulled the chair out for Hinata, she sat down and he pushed her in all gentleman like. Naruto saw her gaze upon the food, and knew she saw her favorite dish, he just smiled. He was glad Hanabi told him everything about Hinata after she died. He knew Hinata inside and out, he was prepared. Naruto grabbed the pitcher a poured her a glass of water. Then he sat down in his chair. "Well dig in, I hope you like it. I cooked it myself." Naruto said with a smile.

"_Bean jelly, pork with rice, and what is that smell? Cinnamon rolls? All my favorite foods! How did he know!?_ Hinata grabbed her chopsticks and started to eat. Naruto watched her in amazement. How the love of his life was eating his cooking. "This is delicious…N-naruto…how did you know this was my favorite?" asked Hinata, halfway done eating.

"I had help, from a friend." Naruto said with a smile, his plate was already empty. He took a sip of water when he heard the oven timer beeping. "ooo desert is ready. He put on his oven mitts and pulled the tray out of the oven and into the counter. He placed the fresh cinnamon rolls on a plate and put the next to the pitcher of water. Seeing Hinata's empty plate, he picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. He then sat back down in his chair, staring deep into Hinata's beautiful eyes. Which made her turn red…again. "Go on try a roll." Naruto encouraged hinata.

She picked one up and started eating, "it is delicious, Naruto. This is the best date ever!" she quickly gasped and placed both hands on her mouth surprised she blurted out the word date. She was scared that Naruto might think less of her.

"Well I'm glad you like the rolls, and yes I agree, this is the best date, ever." Naruto said with a big happy smile, which made Hinata's heart melt. And she started to fidget with her fingers again, Naruto quickly reache behind him in his coat pocket and pulled out the small box. "You know this is my first date also. So it's extra special that it is with you Hinata."

"R-really?" Hinata asked in amazement. Growing hotter by the second, as her heart rate jumped through the roof.

"Yes really Hinata." Naruto said as he stood up and walked up next to her. "ive been wanting to ask you to dinner for so long but I never knew how to ask you. I guess I was just blind, but know I can see. Hinata, there is something I've been wanting you to ask for a long time time…" he reached for the box and opened it revealing a beautiful silver necklace with beautiful flower pendant on it. "…would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hinata couldn't believe this, her crush, the boy she liked and loved just asked her to be his girlfriend. Her face suddenly turned back to its normal color and instead tears were rolling down her eyes. "Y-y-yes Naruto I would love to be your girlfriend!" Hinata got up off her chair and tackled Naruto to the floor hugging him tightly fearing that if she let go she would lose him forever.

"So now that we finished dinner and desert, and we are now officially boyfriend/girlfriend what would you like to do?" asked Naruto to his beautiful new girlfriend

"H-how about we take a walk to the park holding hands?" aske hinata with a small blush.

"Okayyy Hinata sounds perfect!" said Naruto happily. As they got up he remembered that necklace was still in his hand. "Hinata wait, let me put your necklace on you." She quickly let her jacket slide down a little so Naruto could place the necklace around her neck with ease.

"Thank you N-naruto for the lovely gift, you are the best boyfriend ever." Said Hinata blushingly as she hugged her boyfriend.

"You are welcome, and you deserve it for being the best girlfriend ever! Now come on let's take that walk." Naruto said holding Hinata;s hand as he opened the door shocked to find out that it was raining heavily outside. "Bummer, looks like that walk will have to wait." Said Naruto as he closed the door. "wanna watch tv instead?"

"okay." Squeaked Hinata with joy. They both sat on the couch side by side, very close. Naruto put his arm around Hinata holding her close, making her feel warm and safe, she put her hand on his and laced her fingers with his.

Naruto reached for the remote with his free hand and turned on the tube. The tv came on and said. "Stay tuned for 'The Big Bang Theory.'" To which Hinata replied, "Definite the best date ever."

Naruto snuggled to his girlfriend and sighed, "Best date ever, indeed."


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, NOT ME, BUT ONE DAY I SHALL WORK FOR HIM.**

The rain was pouring hard, they missed out on a chance to go down to the park and relax. But it was okay, Naruto had his dream girl in his arms, and his favorite show was on. Everything was going great.

"Oh yeah? Well what kind of doctor removes shoes from asses!?" the girl in the TV screamed.

"Well that depends on the depth that's either a proctologist or a general surgeon." Said the man in a bemused voice.

*beep beep beep beep beep* the TV turned black and white words began to appear on the screen. "The national weather service in the Land of Fire has issued a severe thunderstorm warning for Konohagakure. At 6:45 pm The National Weather Service picked up a severe storm capable of producing damaging winds gusting at 60mph, golf ball sized hail, and mass lightning strikes that can cause downed trees and power lines. Citizens are advised to remain indoors for the rest of the night as the storm progress eastward." *beep beep beep beep beep*

"*sigh* well that is just great, I wonder if it's really going to storm all night?" Naruto asked outloud and suddenly a rolling thunder was heard.

"*eep* I don't like thunder, I never h-have." Admitted Hinata looking ashamed.

"It's okay dear, I'm here for you." Naruto comforted his girlfriend with a deep embrace. "Looks like you may not have the chance to go back home tonight. You are more than welcome to stay the night." Said Naruto as he gave her a big happy smile that made her heart melt as well as a flushed face.

"R-r-really Naruto?" Hinata asked as her face turned redder and fidget with her fingers.

"Of course, mi casa es su casa!"

_"I'm spending the night with Naruto, are we going to sleep in the same bed? We aren't even married! He wouldn't take advantage of me would he? No he is too kind and honest for that."_ Hinata thought.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, ill sleep here in the couch." Said Naruto in an almost chivalrous way."

_"He is so thoughtful. I love him so much."_ Hinata thought with a small amount of sadness, she wouldn't like anything else in the world more than to be in bed cuddle next to Naruto as she slept. "Thank you Naruto, you are so sweet." She said as she laid her head on Naruto's chest and heard his heart beat going faster, which in turn made her heart go fast too.

The storm outside was still going full strength. The wind was howling, thunder was booming, lightning flashes cut through the skies, it was a really bad storm, but Hinata felt safe in the arms of her boyfriend. They continued watching the 'Big Bang Theory' they laughed nonstop in each episode, the tv station was running a marathon, they kept laughing at Sheldon's attempts to understand simple human emotions and protocols, she was glad that they at least liked the same show. Time was flying, it was getting late, she looked at her watch, 10:45 pm. She was getting drowsy.

"*yawn* N-naruto, I'm feeling sleepy." Whispered Hinata in Naruto's ear.

"Me too Hinata. Come on, I'll make the bed for you." Naruto then picked up Hinata bridal style and walked her over to his bed. He gently placed her down and then walked over to his dresser, he pulled out a plain black t-shirt with a red Konoha leaf print and gave it to Hinata. "Here, put this on so you can be comfortable. I don't want you to sleep all uncomfortable in your day clothes."

"Thank you N-naruto." Said Hinata with a smile as she got on her knees and gave Naruto a big hug, to which Naruto replied with a kiss to her forehead, she automatically turned as red as a his ma's hair.

"Goodnite sweetie, I'll see you in the morning." Said Naruto sleepily as he closed the door to his room behind him.

Hinata began to undress herself, she zipped down her coat and placed on the corner of the bed, she switched her mesh shirt for Naruto's black one that fit big on her it came almost to her knees, then she slid down her capris and got into Naruto's bed pulling the covers over herself. _"I'm sleeping in his bed tonight. It smells just like him, I hope I can sleep in his bed every night when we get married…if we get married. What are you thinking Hinata, he is your boyfriend now, take it easy, he is yours now, be happy." _Soon after she was in dreamland.

While Naruto sat in his couch, he couldn't get over the fact of how tonight had turned out. He now had his first and hopefully only and last girlfriend, and hopefully his future wife. He had the woman of his dreams, the woman he has loved for so many years is finally his. He was happy, he then took off his khaki cargo pants revealing his green boxers, and he slid into the couch and pulled the blanket around him. He was asleep in no time flat. He enjoyed a few hours of his sleep until he heard a really loud thunder rolling through mixed in with a loud scream coming from his room. He quickly bolted to Hinata.

"Hinata! What's wrong, are you okay?" asked Naruto alarmed.

"No I'm not okay, I don't like thunderstorms Naruto." Hinata said crying.

"*shhhh* it's okay Hinata, I'm here." he said as he hugged her.

"*sniffle* will you stay with me?" asked Hinata.

"Y-you want me to sleep in bed with you?" asked Naruto as his heart was starting to go a mile a second again.

"y-yes, I'm scared." Cried Hinata.

"Okay, okay baby, I will." Said Naruto as he lifted the covers so he could get in bed with her. He spooned her to comfort her, which made her nuzzle herself closer to him. Which Naruto was loving more and more by the second. But then a familiar feeling was creeping up inside of him. He was getting an erection, he quickly decided to shift his position slightly so Hinata wouldn't feel it. He was worried that she would think that he was only with her for sex. Yes he wanted to have sex with her, but when she was good and ready. He loved and respected her that much.

Hinata noticed that he was squirming and got worried, "N-naruto, are you okay? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"What!? No no no no, everything is okay baby, get some sleep baby." Naruto said rapidly, hoping she wouldn't realize what he was doing. But then before hinata, fell asleep he craned his neck and planted a big passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted only a minute, but to both Hinata and Naruto, it felt like an eternity.

"W-w-w-w-wow Naruto that was amazing!" said Hinata with a slight moan. "Best and first kiss ever. She said as she laid her head back down on the pillow. And drifted away back into sleep. Naruto following right behind her.

The following morning, Naruto woke up and felt his bed empty, Hinata was not in bed anymore. He noticed that it was no longer storming and the sun was shining through his blinds. She probably left as soon as she woke up. He got sad. But then he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen. He walked out of his room to see Hinata standing over the stove, still wearing only his shirt, cooking pancakes eggs and sausages, which automatically made his stomach grumble in hunger. The sight made him almost cry, the woman he loves is making him breakfast! Hinata didn't even notice Naruto in the room until she felt his arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck that sent jolts up and down her spine. She turned around and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Goodmorning Naruto, breakfast is almost ready." She said very happily.

"Wow, this is amazing, my baby is making me breakfast…" he then picked her up in the air, "…I FREAKING LOVE YOU HINATA! NEVER FORGET THAT!" Naruto said as he placed her back down as he gave a big kiss on the lips. Which almost made Hinata drop the spatula.

_"He, he, he, he loves me!? He loves me! HE LOVES ME!" _"I love you too Naruto! With all my heart!" she screamed as she hugged him harder than ever before.

"Baby, baby, watch the ribs." Naruto laughed/wheezed while he felt like Hinata was crushing him.

"S-s-sorry, Naruto. That means a lot to me that you feel the same way about me as I feel about you." Confessed Hinata as she turned red.

The happy couple ate their breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. He looked at his watch and groaned, it was getting close to time for them to get ready to head to class for their final exams. Naruto grabbed the dishes from the table as Hinata went to the bathroom to freshen up, she came out fully dressed. Except something was different about the way she looked. Instead of wearing her usually khaki jacket with her family crest on her sides, she was wearing Naruto's orange one in its place. Which automatically made his heart do leaps of joy. He quickly grabbed his cell phone from the table and took a picture of her wearing his coat which she zipped up only ¾ of the way up so she could show off the beautiful necklace her boyfriend gave her.

"This is totally my new wallpaper." He informed her with pride, which made her blush. "gimme a few minutes to change clothes and we will head to the academy. Okay honey?"

"Okay N-naruto." She whispered.

Naruto brushed his teeth, put on his orange pants, and decided to wear his orange hoodie since apparently his favorite jacket now had a new owner, which left a big grin in his face. He went to his dresser and picked up his green goggles and placed it on his forehead. He walked out his room to see Hinata waiting for him by the door. He reached for her hand which she eagerly took.

"You definitely look amazing in orange Hinata that jacket looks perfect on you." Naruto complimented his girlfriend.

"Thank you Naruto." She squeezed his hand tighter, appreciating what a perfect boyfriend she had.

They walked all the way to the academy, talking about what they were planning on doing after they graduated as genins. Naruto of course knew exactly what she would do after graduation, but he was planning on changing that with the help of his second chance. _"Thank you Kurama!"_

As the couple walked in through the classroom everyone turned around and couldn't believe what they were seeing, the shy sweet Hyuga girl was holding hands with the #1 troublemaker of Konoha. Many of them knew how much Hinata was pining over Naruto for the past few years but it still came as shock to all of them because it finally happened, Hinata and Naruto were finally a couple. Then everyone in the classroom went, "**ooooooooooooooooo**" which made Hinata turn red again as Naruto slid his arm around her waist and Naruto scratching the back of his head grinning like a big happy dopey love fool. "Hi guys!"


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO, LUCKY MAN WITH THE AWESOMEST IDEA.**

"SO IT FINALLY HAPPENED!?" all of the students screamed in unison.

Hinata was red as a tomato, Naruto just embraced her tighter making her feel a little more relaxed and less flustered. "Calm down honey."

"All right, that's enough teasing your classmate." Iruka said to his class, then he turned to the recently arrived couple. "You two take your seats, the final exam will begin in a few minutes."

Hinata and Naruto found two empty seats and decided to sit side by side. "Na-Naruto I'm nervous, are you?" whispered Hinata fidgeting her fingers as usual.

Naruto placed his hands on hers stopping her fidgeting. "Don't worry so much Hinata, you will do great. I know it." Naruto gave his girlfriend a big happy grin which made her heart melt instantly.

"Okay class, for today's final exam the jutsu is…The Clone Jutsu…" Naruto silently chuckled as he remembered how that particular technique was his worst, and how he failed the genin graduation exam twice before because of it. "When your name is called please step into the next room where you will demonstrate it to us." Said Iruka as he was going through his roster. "Okay, as usual, first up, Shino Aburame…" one by one all of the Rookie 9 were eventually called. As to no surprise Naruto passed with flying colors. Instead of the required 2 clones he decided to up the ante and create 6 clones who sat around the table having a tea party talking smack about each other, which made both Iruka and Mizuki laugh hysterically. When everyone was done they were all gathered in their original classroom, each and every one now wearing a Konoha headband, all of them with a big smile seeing as to everyone had passed. "Congratulations, to all of you on passing the final exam, from here on out you are all full-fledged shinobi. You will all be casted into 3-man cells led by a jonin, who will guide you on missions and help you advance in your training to become stronger shinobi. Also you will all start taking on missions for the village wherever it's requested. On Monday morning you will all meet back here for cell designations. Until then you are all dismissed."

Just when he was about to disappear he remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot…PICTURE TIME!" the graduates had mixed feelings, some groaned and sighed while a few shouted hooray. Everyone decided to strike a cool pose. All Naruto did was put his fist in front of him with his other hand on Hinata's waist. *click, flash* "okay you will all get a copy mailed to your homes soon. Okay now you are all dismissed til Monday. Have fun graduates, don't get into trouble. He looked at them all with a silly mischievous grin. *poof* he was gone. Everyone filed out of the classroom to see a courtyard full of happy parents. All the new genins went to their parents, all except three of them.

Sakura was immediately greeted by her mother. "im so proud of you honey, your father would have been here too but he still hasn't returned from his mission." She said gloomly, then cheering back up to her normal self, "How about I cook you a nice dinner tonight?"

"That sounds wonderful mom." She then looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke walking past them. "Hey mom can Sasuke join us?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Mebuki was well aware of Sakura's love interest in the Uchiha boy, and taking pity on the orphan she agreed. "yes dear, if he wants to he can come."

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Hey Sasuke…would…you like to come over to my house for dinner, mom is making a nice dinner for my graduation, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and join us?"

"No." Sasuke said coldly, and kept walking past her.

Hinata was looking around in hopes that she would see her father with open arms to congratulate her on becoming a genin. But Naruto knew all too well that he would not show up. Hinata slumped her shoulders looking teary eyed, Naruto gazed upon her watery eyes and had an idea. "Hinata, what do you say you and I go get some lunch at Ichiraku's?"

Hinata perked back up with a smile and a red face. "O-okay Naruto." They walked down the courtyard to see more students going off with friends and family. Naruto looked at his beautiful girlfriend and seeing her wearing his jacket made him feel special, almost to signify that she is his. He took her hand and kept walking down Konoha's main road. The day was beautiful and windy, not a single cloud in the sky, as if as though last night's storm had never happened. But it did happen, he saw some loose branches on the streets, a few power lines were down, and some windows were broken along with some dented from the hail.

They finally reached Ichiraku's a few minutes later, Teuchi and Ayame automatically both greeted their favorite customer. "Hi guys, how is the ramen today?"

"Hot as always Naruto." Said Teuchi.

"Great!" Naruto cheered.

Ayame quickly noticed that he wasn't alone, he was still holding hands with Hinata. "Soooooo, is this pretty lady your girlfriend Naruto?" she asked with a sly smile. Making Hinata to turn red.

"You better believe it!" as soon he said his iconic catch phrase he could feel his seal getting hotter.

**"N-A-R-U-T-O!" **was all that Naruto heard from Kurama before his voice faded. _"he he he, I guess I really do say that a lot, gotta work on it."_

"So what can I get you two lovebirds?" Ayame asked with a simple happy smile.

"We'll…" Naruto began.

But before he could finish…"we'll have two miso's with extra pork!" finished Hinata with a triumphant voice.

Both Ayame and Naruto looked at her stunned, all Naruto did was lifted her up her seat hugging her then putting her back down. "How did you know honey!?" Naruto asked surprised.

"A-a little bird told me." Said Hinata coyly.

_"Birdy my ramen serving ass, I've seen her spying on him from behind those trashcans across the streets every time he comes here! _Thought Ayame. "Okay two miso's with extra pork coming right up!" said Ayame handing the order to her father.

As they waited for their food Naruto turned to Hinata, "hey after we are done here I will walk you home so you don't get into trouble with your father for being gone since last night. Okay?"

"Okay Naruto." Hinata said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then suddenly she started turning red, "so Naruto…how do you like me being your girlfriend so far?"

"hmmmm, well you accepted my dinner date offer, you said you love, we love the same show, and you spent the night with me, so how do I like it so far? I FREAKING LOVE IT!" shouted Naruto.

"G-g-good." Hinata said with a mixture of fear and excitement in her timid voice.

"ORDER UP" said Ayame as she took the bowls from her father and placed them on the table. They both digged in. Naruto automatically scarfed it down in less than a minute leaving Hinata with a open mouth totally shocked.

"What…?" Naruto asked Hinata quizzically? "…it's my favorite meal."

Hinata closed her mouth and smiled. "But don't you want to eat it slowly and savor it with me?"

"Sorry babe." Naruto said laughingly. Once Hinata finished her food they got up to leave. But first Naruto had to pay.

"So how much do I owe ya Teuchi?" asked Naruto as he reached for his froggy wallet.

"Nothing my boy, this one is on the house."

"T-thank you Mr. Teuchi." Hinata squeaked as she grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Thanks Teuchi, you the man!" Naruto said as he left the stand holding his girlfriend's hand.

"This day and a half have been great! I wish that it didn't had to end." Naruto said somberly. As they reached the Hyuga Compound.

"I-I know. I wish we had more time. Do you want to do something tomorrow? I am free after 4PM. That's when I am done with training." Asked Hinata full of hope.

"That sounds great babe, I should be done hanging out with Shikamaru by then!" said Naruto as he embraced his girlfriend with a big kiss. "Just call me when you are done okay?"

"O-okay sweetie." Said Hinata as she kissed her boyfriend again. Not wanting to let go of him. Hinata let go and was about to open the door on the gate before she realized that she was still wearing Naruto's jacket and quickly started unzipping it.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

"Don't you want your jacket back?" asked Hinata bemused.

"No babe, it's yours, I want you to have it." Said Naruto with a big goofy smile that made her heart melt.

Hinata quickly zipped up her new jacket with pride. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I love you too Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto replied. Hinata then opened the gate stepped inside and closed it behind her, looking back at Naruto one more time before heading for her house with tears forming in her eyes. Naruto felt a mix of happiness and sadness at the same time. It hasn't even been a full minute and Naruto already missed as if decades had already gone by. He turned on his heel and headed for home.

Hinata was walking carefully through the hallway in her house hoping to avoid her father and a possible scolding as to why she was out all night. She made it to her room, she sighed in relief and closed her door. She then flopped down on her bed crying. She quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and sent Naruto a quick text. "I miss you already sweetie."

The she bolted straight up as her door slid open only to see her little sister Hanabi standing at her door way.

"Oh, Hanabi, come in." said Hinata with a warm smile.

"Okay big sis, spill it, where were you last night? Father is furious!" but as soon as she asked her sister's whereabouts of last night she looked at the jacket she was wearing and got her answer right away. "…no way you stayed with Naruto last night!?"

"Keep it down Hanabi! I don't want the whole compound to know!"

"Okay okay, wait…you guys didn't do it did you!? Are you guys even together!? Oh boy when father hears about this he is going to kill you!"

Hinata turned red at idea of her and Naruto having sex. "No we did not have sex! Wait…how do you know about sex anyways!?" asked Hinata furrowing her eyebrows.

"I read it in a medical scroll." Hanabi giggled. "So tell me what really happened last night, I wanna know everything."

"okay well, Naruto invited me over to his apartment for dinner. He made me my favorite bean jelly and cinnamon rolls for desert! Then he gave me this." Hinata unzipped an inch of her new jacket revealing a beautiful necklace.

"Wow that must have cost him one pretty penny. You definitely have to put out now big sis." Hanabi said nudging her sister in the arm.

"Will you let me finish!?" Hinata said blushing. "Then he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"And you said yes?"

"Sure did. And we were going to go for a stroll to the park but then it started to storm, so we just ended up watching The Big Bang Theory all night long till I fell asleep."

"So did he share his bed with you?"

"Actually he was the perfect gentleman, he actually offered me his bed for me to sleep in while he slept on the couch. Everything was good until it started to storm really bad and I got scared, Naruto came in to comfort me, and I begged him to spend the rest of the night with me, which he did. Nothing happened I swear!" said exasperatedly.

"mmmmhmmmm are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Hinata retorted. "Then I woke up and made him breakfast…and then…and then he told me that he loves me. He loves me!" Hinata said while holding he jacket tightly, as if to embrace an invisible Naruto.

"Wow, using the L-word already, did you tell him the L-word too?"

Hinata just noded.

"*sigh* you shouldn't have said that to him, not for at least a few more years. Now he won't work as hard to please you and make you happy."

"Naruto is not that kind of guy, he is sweet and caring. And I love him as much as he loves me."

"Okay big sis, I hope father sees it that way too." Said Hanabi with a blank expression. She started walking towards the door when Hinata stopped her.

"Hanabi, please don't tell father, I will tell him myself later, please?" pleaded Hinata.

Hanabi didn't say a single word, she turned to her sister and slid her thumb and index finger in a pinched position across her lips to signify that her lips are sealed.

"Thank you baby sister." Said Hinata as she hugged Hanabi. Hanabi startled by her sister's hugged she smiled and hugged her back.

Naruto finally made it back to his empty house. He unlocked the door, stepped in and deeply sighed. _"I feel so lonely now. I wish I could fast forward in time to tomorrow so I can see her again…hunh what's this?"_ Naruto checked his phone, to see he had a new text message form Hinata. He quickly replied, "aww I miss you too babe!" as he walked into his room to see Hinata's coat. "Btw you left your coat here, what do you want me to do with it?" Naruto hit the send button on his phone and eagerly waited for her reply. Then a minute later he a reply. "You keep it sweetheart 3"

Naruto quickly replied. "You really are the best girlfriend ever! I love you babe!" Naruto hit the send button and quickly grabbed Hinata's coat. He took a whiff of it, it smelled just like her. Which was just enough to give Naruto a semi erection. _"Oh great! First last night when we spooned and now from her sent. Well fuck me sideways!"_ Naruto thought angrily, then he quickly laughed to himself. He folded her coat gently and put it on top of his bed. He reached underneath his bed and pulled out a medium sized foot locker, filled with mementos and knickknacks he viewed as "valuable" it may have not been for some but to him they were his treasures. He opened it and gently placed his girlfriend's coat within. He closed the footlocker and slid it back into place.

Naruto walked over to his couch and laid down on it, he grabbed the remote from his coffee table and clicked on the TV. He kept flipping through the channels. "Let's see, news? Boring. MTV? No more music is played, it should really change their name to RTV (reality TV). CN? Nah ever since they took off all my good shows this channel is crap! Damnit! There is nothing good on!" just when he was about to click off the TV he changed the channel one more time.

"Hey, bite my glorious golden ass!" a voice from the TV was heard. It was none other than Bender Bending Rodriguez, everyone's favorite alcoholic womanizing robot.

"Hey! Futurama is on! Fuckyeah!" Naruto exclaimed happily, finally something good to watch! Naruto felt his stomach growling. It was 6pm. He checked his phone. No new messages. "Hey babe, are you okay?" Naruto texted Hinata. He got off the couch and decided to make himself a sandwich because he already had ramen earlier for lunch. Once he finished he was just about to sit back down on his couch with his sandwich and tall glass of cold milk when he heard a very loud knock on his door. He went to his door, seeing both his hands were currently busy he opened the door with his foot. He saw a crying Hinata being grappled by the collar of her newly acquired orange jacket by none other than her father Hiashi Hyuga.

Suddenly Hiashi's gaze was upon Naruto, Byakugan activated, and in the blink of the eye he let go of his crying daughter and seized Naruto by his neck, making Naruto drop his food from both hands, slamming him across the wall leaving a Naruto sized imprint on the wall. "STAY AWAY FROM HINATA! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER!" was all Hiashi wailed as his hands began to glow blue with chakra ready to make the kill. "YOU ARE THE REASON WHY SHE NEVER RETURNED HOME!" Hinata was crying harder now. "I SWEAR BY GOD IF YOU DID ANYTHING WRONG TO HER I WILL RIP YOUR PENIS OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR TROUBLEMAKING MOUTH!"

Naruto quickly and calmly replied, "Lord Hiashi, sir, please understand, I didn't do anything to your daughter I swear it on my dream of becoming Hokage." Hiashi suddenly saw Naruto's Chakra Network flare up and then looked down on at Naruto's hands. He gasped. "Sir I would never do anything to intentionaly hurt Hinata, I love her with all my heart and soul! But I swear to you that if you ever make her cry again like this or ever hurt her, or make her feel inferior to her younger sister Hanabi and pit them against each other to fight for the position of clan leader ever again…I will not hesitate to use this against you." Naruto raised both his hands up revealing two Rasengans, one in each hand.

"T-t-that's, that's the 4th Hokages ultimate attack, the Rasengan! How did you come to possess such an advanced Jutsu!?" Asked Hiashi flabbergasted as he released Naruto deactivated his Byakugan.

Naruto kept calm the whole time. "My godfather taught me this skill. But sir from the bottom of my heart I am telling the truth, Hinata means the world to me."

"Well if you are so certain of this then you will have no objection to me interrogating you on a deeper level to find the truth?"

"Of course not. Give me your best shot sir." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Inoichi get in here." And in came Ino's father Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Yes boss. I will see what's really going on here." Said Inoichi excitedly.

"Hold on, I want to see this with my own eyes, I'm coming with you." Hiashi ordered.

"Alright boss. Just put your hand on my back and I'll take you with me." Hiashi placed his hand on Inoichi's back. "Ready or not, here we come, GROUP MIND TRANSFER JUTSU!" both Hiashi and Inoichi's body slumped to the ground.

Inside Naruto's mind Hiashi and Inoichi both came to a hallway full of doors. Greeted by a transparent Naruto, "hey guys. Well here are all my memories of Hinata, what you are about to see are all my thoughts of her, and everything that has happened between me and her." Naruto said as he pointed to a door with a golden plaque on it that read Hinata Hyuga. "Now I am begging you to please, and I can't stress this enough to both of you, keep everything that you are about to see a secret." He then opened the door letting Hiashi and Inoichi in.

The room began to play like a giant theater. Showing all the times between Hinata and Naruto, from the very beginning. It revealed everything. How Hinata was always shy around him. How he was blind to her obvious love in him. Then memories shifted, where an older Hinata stood in between Naruto and Pain, proclaiming her love for him and how she would do anything to protect him from harm. And that from him she drew courage and strength. Then the memories once again shifted a few months afterwards to the 4th great shinobi war. How Hinata fought side by side Naruto and the rest of the allied nations and just as victory was near Hinata was killed. Then the scene shifted again, it showed Naruto growing up and alone, he never married, never had a family, he grew up old and lone. The scene kept changing, revealing a very much older Naruto and Hanabi talking about moving Hinata's body from the Hyuga Mausoleum to the Grove of the Hokages to a dual grave where Naruto will be buried next to her in the future. Once again the scene shifted to various days where Naruto would go to Hinata's grave and pray for forgiveness until the day of his death, where he was so close to paradise and Hinata, only to be pulled back through time to yesterday. Then the scene shifted to Hinata and Naruto's first date last night, Hiashi saw with an open mouth how like a gentleman this kid was treating his daughter. It was full of love and affection. And then his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. "_This boy has treated my daughter better than I have treated her, I am an awful man."_ Hiashi thought, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Boss I am not detecting any kind of tampering to these memories at all, these are all true. Everything that you are seeing is true." Said Inoichi.

"Inoichi, stop, release the jutsu, I don't have to see anything any longer, he has proven himself to be true to his word." Hiashi said struggling to stop weeping.

Inoichi made the sign of the ram, "release!"

All three of them returned to consciousness. Once they were up on their feet Inoichi bowed to Naruto, "don't worry kid, your secret is safe with me." As he left the apartment.

"As well as me." Hiashi said, he walked over to Naruto and gave him a big hug. He then began whispering in his ear. "Thank you for showing me everything, and thank you for opening my eyes to the truth…son."

Naruto was shocked. He never would have expected in a million years that the hardass of Hiashi Hyuga could change so dramatically. "I told you sir, I love your daughter. That's the truth."

"I believe you son." Hiashi now full of remorse looked at the whole he slammed Naruto upon. Then he looked around the tiny apartment it was old and run down no matter how good Naruto tried sprucing it up. He couldn't let him live like this any longer. "Naruto. You cannot live like this. I simply won't allow it. From now on, you will come live with us at the Hyuga compound. What do you say, son?"

Hinata was in shock as he heard her father and Naruto talking. She was almost about to faint, but she decided to throttle Naruto to the ground once again hugging him for dear life. The sight made Hiashi smile and laugh wholeheartly. "Looks like Hinata is on board. So what do you say son?"

"I say YEAH WOHOOOO!" Naruto said giving Hiashi two big thumbs up. Hinata got off Naruto and then hugged her father, and in amazement he hugged her back for the first time in her life.

"T-thank you father, thank you so much!" cried Hinata.

"You are welcome my child. And I am sorry for treating you like I have before. From now on I will treat you better. I swear it." Then he turned to Naruto, "just pack your clothes for now. I will have some of the clan members to come and get the rest of your belongings in the morning."

Naruto gave a big smile to his girlfriend and her father. He quickly went to his room and packed up all of his clothes. Once he was ready he placed his backpack on his shoulder and went back into the living room. "Okay I'm ready. We can go now." He said as he put his arm around Hinata. The three of them walked out of the small apartment, Naruto turned around quickly to lock his door before leaving. The three shinobi made their way through the cool night streets of Konoha. They finally reached their destination, Hiashi opened the gates to his home, all three stepped in.

As they made their way through the main building's hallway it dawned upon Naruto that he did not know where he was going to sleep. "So… where am I going to sleep?"

Hinata suddenly grew hotter, _"please say my room, please say my room, please say my room."_ Hinata prayed. "Yes father, where will he be sleeping?"

As they reached upon their stop Hiashi turned around and gave them a big mischievous smile. Then he pointed to the room right next to him. "In there of course."

Hinata turned to see where he was pointing, "MY ROOM!?" she asked with a big smile from ear to ear appeared on her red face looking on the verge of internally combusting.

"Of course in your room, where else? I am not going to split up such a loving couple who clearly love and respect one another. It would be a tragedy if I did such a thing." Hiashi explained.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH LORD HIASHI!" Naruto screamed as he hugged Lord Hyuga. Then suddenly Hinata jumped in and hugged her father too. "THANK YOU FATHER!" screamed Hinata.

"Well I am tired," started Hiashi. "my daughter please help Naruto get settled into his…well I guess this room now belongs to both of you." He said with a chuckle as he planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead and hugged Naruto goodnight. "You two have a goodnight, enjoy, be safe and please keep the noise to a minimum, okay?" said Hiashi with a smile as he turned the corner heading towards his room.

Naruto quickly went into his new room with Hinata, he dropped his bag as she locked the door, and she quickly jumped ontop of him kissing on the lips for what felt like an eternity, it was a kiss full passion and love. Naruto quickly shifted position so he wouldn't let Hinata feel his growing erection. Once the kiss ended Naruto loked into Hinata's beautiful lavender eyes. "Well this has turned out into another perfect night hunh babe?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it has my love. Yes it has." Hinata replied with loving eyes as she caressed Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Come on let's put your clothes up in the closet, I'll make space for your clothes in the dresser too." Hinata said with a smile as she got off her boyfriend. It only took a minute to get his clothes in order as Naruto didn't own much clothes. He looked at his watch. 10:45 PM. "wow it's this late already? I'm sleepy." Naruto said as he let out a big yawn, which made Hinata yawn in kind.

"I'm sleepy too, turn around so I can change into my pajamas." Hinata said nervously.

"Okay while you do that I will do the same too." Said Naruto.

"Okay you can turn around now Naruto." Said Hinata sleepily.

When Naruto turned around he was stunned to see her wearing the same shirt he gave her to sleep in the night before. "I guess that's your new favorite shirt to sleep in hunh babe?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"You better believe it!" Hinata said as she got into bed. "Come on sweetheart, join me in bed."

The way she said come to bed sent chills up and down Naruto's spine. "You don't have to tell me twice!" as Naruto hopped in bed with his girlfriend. He positioned himself so he could spoon her. "This is my favorite position to sleep in." Naruto said as he embraced his girlfriend.

"Mine too." Said Hinata as she snuggled herself closer to Naruto to feel his warmth and embrace to the fullest. She reached over to her lamp and turned off the light.

"Goodnight babe, I love you with all my heart." Said Naruto as he reached over to plant a big kiss on Hinata's perfect lips.

"Goodnight sweetheart, and I love you more." She said as the kiss ended and laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Naruto soon after laid his head down and followed Hinata into dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

The night was peaceful, Naruto and Hinata were cuddling in bed sleeping like babies. A lot had happened within the first couple of days of Naruto's return. He had gotten the woman of his dreams, fixed her relationship with her father, and now most of all, they were living together, sharing a same room, and a same bed.

**"SO NARUTO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? WAS I RIGHT OR WAS I RIGHT?"** Kurama cackled.

"Okay Kurama, you were right, thanks for bringing me back. But where were you for the past day and some change?" Naruto asked.

**"WELL THAT STUNT I PULLED TO BRINGING YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE TOOK A LOT OF STRENGTH, SO I HAVE BEEN HERE SLEEPING AND CHILLAXING TRYING TO GET MY ENERGY BACK. I'M NOT EVEN HALF WAY DONE EITHER…BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR GIVING ME EXPLOSIVE DIARRHEA YESTERDAY WITH YOUR FUCKING RAMEN. YOU SUCK ASS!"**

"Awww I love you too Kurama!" said Naruto jokingly yet full of truth.

Then all of the sudden Kurama shrunk down to a cute cuddly form of himself, walked up to Naruto and licked him on his whiskered cheek. **"IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE I DID THAT, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

Naruto returned back to his normal sleep. He started to have flashbacks of his first go around in life. How in the final hour of the 4Th great shinobi war they turned the tide and won, just so Naruto can see a dead Hinata before him which was more of a jolt to wake him up. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. 4:30 Am. He saw Hinata sleeping in his arms cuddled up as much as possible. He squeezed her tighter to him and kissed the back of her neck, which woke her up.

"Mmm N-naruto, is it time for breakfast?" Hinata moaned, half tired and half aroused by his kiss.

"Sorry babe, didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." Naruto whispered in her ear and planted one more kiss to the back of her neck as she went back to sleep.

Naruto went back to sleep for another few hours until he heard a mild knock on their door.

"Naruto, Hinata, are you two awake?" asked Hiashi from behind the door.

Naruto quickly got out of bed leaving Hinata still curled up in bed. He opened the door, wearing his blue pajama set with his dog face sleeping cap. "I am awake Lord Hyuga *yawn*."

"Please son call me Hiashi. I just wanted to let you know that your belongings have arrived." Hiashi pointed out to a few boxes right next to him in the hallway.

"Oh, thank you Lor…er Hiashi. You rock!" Naruto said with a big smile.

"My pleasure my boy. So how do you like your new home?"

"Well to be honest, all I need is Hinata to be happy. But I am definitely loving your home, very beautiful and that's just from far away on the outside, on the inside it's a whole new ball game." Naruto said in admiration to the Hyuga Compound.

"Glad you like it. Because remember, this is your home too son. By the way wake up Hinata will you? Breakfast is almost ready, so you two wash up and head for the kitchen…by the way, I like your sleeping cap…does, does it come in adult sizes?" Hiashi asked intrigued.

"uhh. Yeah it does actually. I got it from Konoha's Main Store."

"Thanks my boy. Well, see you two in a bit." Hiashi bows politely to Naruto and walks towards the kitchen. _"That is a really nice sleeping cap…im definitely buying one."_

Naruto goes to the hallway and one by one brings the boxes full of his stuff into his and Hinata's bedroom. Once he is finished he walks to the side of the bed and leans in to give Hinata a big kiss on the lips. "Wake up honey. Time to eat breakfast" Naruto said as his stomach squealed in hunger.

"O-okay sweetheart." Said Hinata as she returns his kiss. She walked over to their dresser and pulled out her underwear and training garbs. "Be back in a jiffy." She said as she walked in the shower. Naruto heard the shower running, wishing he was in there with her. _"Oh fuck, down boy, no…no…no. bad penis!" _Naruto opened one of the boxes, it was full of his scrolls and posters. He grabbed one in particular, he unrolled and pinned it to the wall next to Hinata's TV, revealing a hunched over Sheldon Cooper pointing a finger saying "That's my spot." Which automatically makes Naruto laugh hysterically.

He sees his footlocker of treasures and quickly opens it up revealing all his treasures are still in place. He closes it back up and slides it underneath his new bed. He goes back rummaging through his belongings and sees his phone charger, "sweet! My battery is almost dead." He plugs his phone in to the charger and leaves it on the floor. "Okay let's see what else I have…okay that can stay in the box for the time being. Oh this is a picture of me and Iruka-sensei when we first met. Man I was such a troublemaker I swear *chuckles*."

"W-whats so funny sweetheart?" asked Hinata as she stepped out of the shower fully dressed for a day of training.

"Oh just looking at this picture of me and Iruka-sensei when we first met years ago."

"Awww look at my handsome boyfriend. E-even as a little kid you were handsome, and you always will." Said Hinata as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just for you babe." Naruto said as he kissed her. "Okay my turn in the shower." He went to one of his boxes and picked up his shampoo/conditioner, body wash, deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, and sponge placing them all on the shower floor next to all of Hinata's, except for his deodorant which he placed behind the mirror on the medicine rack next to Hinata's lady speedstick. Naruto walked back out into the bedroom and grabbed his underwear, cargo pants a white tshirt and his favorite orange hoodie. Back into the bathroom he went, undressed himself and hopped in the shower. A few minutes later he was done and starting getting dressed, once fully dressed he looked at his face in the mirror while brushing his teeth. _"Damn, I really miss my beard. It'll be a few years before I can grow it out again. Damn you young body!"_ he walks back into the bedroom and sees Hinata waiting for him sitting at the edge of the bed.

"T-that's a cool poster, Dr. Dumbass is my favorite Big Bang character." Hinata said laughing.

"I know what you mean, he's my favorite character too. He's the biggest douchenozzle ever, but he is still the funniest out of all of them. So let's get breakfast, yeah?" Naruto said as he rubbed his belly with hunger, then he reached down and unplugged his cell phone.

"Okay sweetheart." Hinata said as she took Naruto's hand and guided him to the kitchen. Their kitchen was huge to say the least, it was a cook's paradise. State of the art stove and fridge, dual sinks with a pot hose, giant cabinets that can fit anything with a kitchen island, which Hinata and Naruto sat around alongside Hiashi and Hanabi, and on the stove it was none other than Lady Hyuga making an awesome smelling breakfast for her family.

"Goodmorning Naruto dear, you hungry?" Asked Lady Hygua.

"Yes Lady Hyuga I am." Naruto stated clenching his gut.

"Please dearie call me Soyokaze, or Soy for short."

_"Wow, Hinata's mom is beautiful, Hinata looks 100% like her. So that's what Hinata would have looked like if she would have lived longer. Well… this time I will make sure that she does." _Naruto thought optimistically. "Okay Soy. You have an amazing kitchen."

"Thank you dearie," said Soyokaze. "Breakfast is ready." She quickly served everyone breakfast around the island. And took a seat beside her husband. "So Naruto, Hinata, how did you two sleep?"

"I slept great mom, ive never slept so warm and cozy before, Naruto is my own private heater." Hinata said boldly with pride.

"I slept like a rock. Cuddling definitely makes you get to sleep faster and more comfortably." Naruto said as he took a bite of his pancake.

"I know how you feel, dearie, that's why I have my big teddy bear right here." She says as she places her hand right on top of her husband's."

"You guys are so too loveydovey! Why are are y'all so lovedovey so early in the morning? Hanabi complained.

"Don't worry my daughter, one day you will find a good man who will be your missing piece, just as your mother is mine and I hers, and Naruto's Hinata as Hinata's Naruto." Hiashi explained.

"I'll believe it when it happens father." Declared Hanabi.

Hearing this made Hinata turn redder than a tomato. _"Father approves of Naruto. He's all mine, forever? I hope its forever._

_"Wow I relly wasn't expecting this kind of support from Hinata's father, or mother. I never really met her my first time around, but from what Hinata told me years ago about her and later on in the years what Hanabi told me about her. I really am the luckiest man alive." _ Naruto thought as he finished the rest of his meal.

"Okay I will take care of the dishes myself so hand them over." Said Soyokaze with a motherly smile. All of them handed her their dish.

"Okay my daughters, it's time for training. Meet me in the dojo in 15mins." Hiashi informed his two girls.

"Mind if I tag along and watch Hiashi?" Naruto asked.

"*sigh* sorry son, I'd love for you to join in and watch, but since you are not a Hyuga perse, you can't, not yet anyways." Hiashi says with an apologetic smile trying to not make Naruto feel unwelcomed.

"It's okay, I totally get that." Naruto said with a smile when suddenly a large messenger hawk landed right in front of him startling everyone as it stretched out his wings and squawked. "It's Lord Hokage's hawk." Naruto said as he removed the scroll attached to his back and began to read it.

"What does it say son?" asked Hiashi.

"The Hokage wants to have a meeting with me in an hour." Naruto said with a puzzled look. "I wonder what I did this time." He began laughing.

"H-how did he know you live here now?" asked Hinata.

"There is nothing that man does not know Hinata." Soyokaze said honestly.

"Well looks like I'm heading to the Hokage's in a bit." Said Naruto. "Hinata, babe, I'll be back when you are done training okay? I haven't forgotten our date today. I'll come home as soon as I am done hanging with Shikamaru. Okay babe? Asked Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her waist placing his forehead on hers.

"Okay sweetheart, I love you, hurry back." Hinata cooed

"I will babe, and I love you more." Said Naruto as he gave Hinata a big kiss that made her left leg curl up. Which made Hanabi gag as she stuck a finger in the air over her mouth.

"Awwww isn't that sweet Hiashi? Remember when we used to be like them?" Soy asked her husband.

"When we used to…? What are you talking about? We are still like them!" Hiashi roared playfully as he followed Naruto's suit and kissed his wife in the same manner which made Hanabi make the same gesture again.

"My my my, Hiashi, you are amazing." Cooed Soy

"Okay babe, I'll be back before you know it." Said Naruto as he let go of his beautiful girlfriend and headed for the gate of the compound.

"Okay sweetheart." Hinata said half sad.

As soon as Naruto was about to open the door Hiashi stopped him. "Here son catch." Naruto caught what Hiashi threw him. "That's your set of keys to the front gate and our house. Now get over to the Hokage's so you won't be late, and tell him I send my regards.

"Thanks Hiashi, and I will." Naruto closes the door and walks through the Hyuga Compound gate and sets off on a breezy August morning with a big happy grin on his whiskered face.


	10. Chapter 10

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO IS THE PROUD OWNER OF NARUTO.**

Naruto was on his way to see the Hokage. About what? He did not know. But he didn't care, he was in a great mood. He was leisurely twirling his new set of keys. The wind was blowing a little harder which made him pull up his hoodie. As he was walking down the street he saw Shikamaru alongside his father Shikaku carrying what looked like big file boxes.

Shikamaru noticed Naruto from his peripheral vision _"what is he doing coming out of the Hyuga Compound so early in the morning? Strange." _Shikamaru thought, "Hey Naruto…we still hanging out today?"

"You know it." Said Naruto, now walking in pace with Shikamaru. "What are you up to?"

"My son is helping me out this morning move some case files, manuals, strategy scrolls, etc." interrupted Shikaku.

"Yeah, it's a real drag…but if didn't help out dad my mom would give me all kinds of hell, that…I don't want to deal with…at all…whatsoever." Stated Shikamaru with a sigh.

"She's that scary?" Naruto asked.

"Damn straight she is. Why my father married that troublesome woman I will never know!" sighed Shikamaru.

"Hey respect your mother Shikamaru. Because if she finds out I've been letting you badmouth her behind her back I'll get all kinds of hell too." Sighed Shikaku. "And I married her because she is the most beautiful woman in the face of the planet. She is scary and demanding and dominating, in life, at work, at home, in bed…I did not just say that last part!" Shikaku said turning red with embarrassment and sweating bullets. "Even the most ballbusting woman in the world will show her sweet caring side to the man she loves." He stated with pride and sincerity. "One day you will understand"

"Yeah, MR. I FALL IN LOVE WITH AND MARRY THE FIRST WOMAN WHO KICKS MY ASS IN THE CHUNIN EXAM!" said Naruto nudging Shikamaru on the arm laughing his ass off.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked with a blank inquisitive look on his face.

"Oh nothing Shikamaru." Said Naruto laughingly. "So are we still hangingout today?"

"Yeah, sure man, once I'm done with this I'll meet you at the theater. Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting to go to. But I should be done by the time we are supposed to meet." Naruto assured his friend. "later." Said Naruto as they parted ways at the crossroads.

"Later." Said Shikamaru carrying his father's boxes.

"Was he just coming from the direction of the Hyuga Compound?" bemused Shikaku.

"Yeah dad, he and Hinata are officially dating. But that doesn't explain why he is coming from that area so early. On a Saturday."

"Oh well. Come on lets go home, I don't wanna get chewed out again by your mom for being late…again." Replied Shikaku.

Naruto finally made it to the Hokage's courtyard. He walked up the front entrance steps into the lobby where he took the staircase to the left. He was greeted by the same guard from a few days ago.

"Yes?" asked the guard.

"I'm here to see Lord Hokage." Stated Naruto.

"One second," he grabbed his mic, "sir, Naruto is here…should I let him in? Of course." He drops the mic and turns to Naruto, "you may go in."

"thanks." Said Naruto as he opened the door he saw Lord Hokage sitting down smoking his pipe as usual, in front of him was the The Scroll of Sealing, the very same one he stole his first time around thanks to Mizuki's plot.

"Hell Naruto, how are you today?" asked the Hokage as he blew away a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

"I'm fine sir, and you?"

"Much better thanks to your tip about Mizuki's intention. The scroll is safe, all thanks to you. I fear what may have happened if Mizuki would have succeeded. Nonetheless I wanted to thank you."

"No problem Lord Hokage." Said Naruto scratching the back of his head. "So what happened to that sneak?"

"He was thrown in prison for attempted theft and treason. He will be in there for a very long time." He took another puff from his pipe. "But one thing I am still wondering Naruto, is how you came across his plan?"

"Well…he actually tried to use me to get the scroll for him. But I refused, so I am guessing he either would ask someone else to try and do it for him…or he would attempt to steal the scroll himself. I see that he went with the latter." Naruto confessed, half truthfully.

The Hokage was looking at him with skepticism. Then he released another cloud of smoke from his mouth. "Fair enough… here you go," he said as he pulled out an envelope out of his robe and handed it over to Naruto. "A small thank you for stopping a crime before it even took place." Smiled Hiruzen.

Naruto took the envelope and looked inside, it was money. Naruto gave Hiruzen a big grin as he put the money into his froggy wallet. "Sir, I wanted to know something." Interrupted Naruto.

"Go ahead." Replied the old Hokage.

"How did you know that I was staying with the Hyuga's?" asked Naruto turning a slight shade of red.

"Well Naruto I am the one who gave you that apartment in the first place, and I have always had guards keeping an eye on you if anything were to happen. Your father has done alt to keep you safe, and I am just continuing his work."

"Oh, thanks I guess, by the way Lord Hyuga says hello." Naruto said with sincerity.

"Thank you, tell him I'll be visiting him in a few weeks. So, do you like your new dwelling?"

"You bet I do! I feel like I have a family now. It feels…it feels great!" Naruto said trying to hold back a tear. "Sir if I may ask for another request."

"The answer is no, you cannot have more money from your inheritance. We agreed upon this two days ago." Barked the old man.

"Oh ha ha, it's not that. I was wondering…is it possible if I were to have Senpu Uzumaki's sword?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"How do you know about that sword?" coughed the Hokage as his pipe dropped to his desk.

"Well it belonged to my great great grandfather. And seeing how I am the last Uzumaki it should belong to me, don't you agree?"

"Well I suppose you are right about that…" said the Hokage as he scratched his Van Dyke. "Okay, the sword of Senpu Uzumaki is yours Naruto." Hiruzen opened a drawer from his desk, took out a scroll and opened it on his table next to The Scroll of Sealing. He placed his hand over a seal and out poofed a long curved sword wrapped in bandages all over the blade leaving just the hilt bare.

Naruto grabs the sword of his great great grandfather and quickly wraps it around his back with the hilt over his right shoulder. "Sir…how well are your connections with the Mizukage?"

Baffled by Naruto's question Hiruzen squinted his eyes at him. "Why do you want to know?" asked the Hokage beginning to feel a bit suspicious of Naruto's question.

"Because they have Rouge Ninja on their hands who was wrongfully convicted. He went rouge because of his failed assassination attempt on the 4Th Mizukage. He had every right on the assassination attempt because the 4Th Mizukage was being manipulated by an outside force that was leading the village of Kirigakure into ruin. And he has been on the run ever since, working as a merc, not knowing that the 4Th Mizukage has been dead for quite some years thanks to Kisame Hoshigaki, the real assassin of the 4Th Mizukage."

"So what do you want me to do about it Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"Just inform Kirigakure about it and make them acquit Zabuza Momochi and Haku Yuki of all charges. Now with the leadership of the 5Th Mizukage and her knowledge of the truth this task shouldn't be much of a problem." Smiled a hopeful Naruto.

"Alright, it sounds all complicated…but I will see what I can do." Said the Hokage still scratching his beard.

"Thank you Lord Hokage, it's all for the best." Bowed Naruto before he left the office. Just as Naruto was about to open the door, it bursts open revealing one pint sized Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"I'm here to take your place as Hokage old man!"Konohamaru screamed as he ran towards his grandfather with a dull shuriken in his hand. Naruto just laughed and stepped on Konohamarus's scarf causing to trip and faceplant the floor. "Ouch, that hurt! What's the big idea!?"

"Listen to me Konohamaru, if you want to be Hokage you have to be the best Shinobi around. You coming here day after day trying to kill your grenadfather, what will that accomplish? Nothing. So listen to me and listen to me good twerp. GO AND TRAIN. You will one day become a great shinobi, Konohamaru." Smiled Naruto.

"You you you called me by my name, no one has ever called me by my name except for grandpa." Muttered the small ninja.

"Honorable Grandson please return to continue your training only with my skill…" Ebisu stopped midsentence as he saw Naruto and glared at him. The first time around Naruto glared at him back, this time Naruto just ignored him and walked away.

"Hey you, I have a name! It's Konohamaru! USE IT!" Konohamaru said with pride.

"Yes Hon…Konohamaru" said Ebisu hesitantly. _"Good, there may be hope for you yet."_

Naruto left the building, feeling a bit hungry he checked his phone. 11:50, _"Damn I'm hungry, I hope Shikamaru wants to get lunch first." _Thought Naruto as he walked through the streets of Konoha. As he was nearing the theater he saw Shikamaru sitting on the sidewalk.

"Hey Naruto, cool sword! Where did you get it from?"

"I got it from my great great grandfather." Said Naruto as he readjusted the sword on his back. "It was in storage this whole time! I decided to take up Kenjutsu." Admitted Naruto scratching his whiskered cheek.

"That is so freaking badass! You ready?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah I am, but listen do you think we can get lunch first? I'm starving…"

"But the movie I want to go see is about to begin in 10mins, would you settle for filling up on popcorn instead?" Shikamaru hoped Naruto would take the compromise.

"Gah, alright, popcorn does sound good." He admitted. So the two friends went to the ticket booth and got their tickets. Inside the lobby they got their drinks and snacks and then headed for their auditorium. The movie was a comedy about a dimwitted shinobi who got by on pure luck, and his ability of being completely unpredictable. As they were walking out of the movies they started to talk about it, and started to get to know each other, apparently the two of them had a lot in common, they liked the same movies, shows, most of the same kinds of music, etc.

"Damn Naruto, you are a really cool guy, you are annoying as hell too, but cool nonetheless. I'm glad you talked me into doing this, we should definitely hangout again sometime. Maybe some movies and Shogi or Go at my place?"

"Sounds like a plan bro!" smiled Naruto giving him a thumbs up. "Well I gotta head home now, Hinata is waiting for me for our date?"

"Wait…are you guys living together?"

"Yeah we are, we share a room and… a bed."

"Isn't that a bit fast don't you think? And speaking of that, her parents are okay with their daughter sharing her room with her boyfriend?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, they are cool with it, hell it was Hiashi's idea."

"REALLY!?" Shikamaru whistles. "you are one lucky dude!"

"Yeah I sure am, but don't tell no one, okay?"

"No problem, no one is getting nothing outta me." Shikamaru grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Said Naruto. "See you later five?" asked Naruto as he held his hand up in the air. To which Shikamaru replied in kind and highfived his friend. They traded numbers and went their separate ways.

Naruto walked all the way to his new home, he opened the gate and headed for the main building. He saw Soyokaze in the living room watching her soaps. "Hello dearie, how did the meeting with the Hokage go?"

"It was good, we talked for a bit, and then he gave me this." Said Naruto pointing to his new sword.

"That's great dearie. Hinata should be done training soon." Stated Soy

"Thank you Soy." Naruto smiled at her as he walked to his and Hinata's room. He took off his sword and reclined it at the nightstand, got into bed spreadeagle style and rested his eyes. Next thing he noticed was that he felt someone at his side cuddling up to his left side. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful girlfriend looking at him. "Hey babe! Missed me?" Naruto winked at her.

"The whole time you were gone!" exclaimed Hinata as she got on top of him kissing him all over his face, and repeatedly on his lips. "I love you so much Naruto!"

"I love you more Hinata!" replied Naruto as he kept kissing her with his arms wrapped around her back.

Hinata then got off Naruto, "let me go wash up again, I'm all stinky and sweaty from training all day, okay?"

"Okay babe. I'll be here resting my eyes til you are ready."

"Okay sweetheart." She said giving him one final kiss before gathering her clean clothes and heading for the bathroom.

Naruto fell asleep for a while before he felt the presence of lips upon his.

"W-wake up sleepyhead, time for us to go on a picnic." Said Hinata fully dressed, sporting blue jeans and her favorite orange jacket she stole from Naruto zipped up a third of the way revealing a black blouse underneath showing off her beautiful silver necklace.

"Wow babe, you really love that jacket, hehe." He said as he grabbed his sword and replaced it on his back and took her hand as she led the way.

"Sure do." Cooed Hinata.

"Here you go dearies." Said Hinata's mom as she handed her a picnic basket covered with a red and white picnic cloth covering the basket. "You two have a nice time." Smiled Soy.

"Thanks!" said in unison Hinata and Naruto which made Soy laugh. The couple left the house and walked hand in hand through the courtyard and through the gate, then Hinata wrapped her arm around Naruto's and leaned her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the park.


End file.
